


Birthday

by perrythedeer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Birthday, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just a little ramble then cuddling, they just cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Says the guy who just leaned over to press a kiss to his sleeping enemys head.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	Birthday

A break day, come on Doof _really_ did you have to bother him on one of the break days? He loves his nemesis, really, he just… was hard to deal with sometimes, took up _way_ too much of his time… oh who is he kidding, Perry doesn’t care in the slightest, the longer he gets with one of the people he cares about, the happier he is. He simply raps his knuckles on the door, unsurprised when it opens with a small creak. He broke the hinges a _long_ time ago.

“Oh Perry the platypus what an unexpected surprise-” Perry takes a moment to survey the room, ignoring his nemesis for the time being, yea yea, expected, whatever. There’s no inator, why is there no inator. Perry raises his hands to ask just as Doof is turning around, great. What kind of stupid hidden thing-

“Anyway Perry the Platypus as i was saying- you’ve heard my _backstories_ about my birthdays of course” and Perry hits himself upside the head. How did he forget? “and _anyway_ i decided that- well, my birthday-inators dont normally _work_ all that _well_ , SO instead i’ve decided to just invite _everyone in danville!_ ”

Perry raises an eyebrow.

“Yea it didn’t work- _but_ some kids showed up? I think they were dropping by from a airdiving thing? or.. something? They assured me they were _way_ to young to be… air.. skydiving! right, Skydiving. But either way they were far too young. They gave me these weird glasses?” Heinz holds up a pair of _obvious_ X-ray glasses.

When did they even make more of those? Perry rolls his eyes and puts his hands up again _`do i even need to be here, Heinz?’_ an offended gasp follows quickly after that “Of course! Perry the platypus don’t be _rude_ , after everything you’ve heard are you still going to miss my birthday?!”

Of course not.

He sighs a little and gives a crooked grin _'Well, no, but i’m here on work duty, i have to thwart you first’_ The scientist holds out the x-ray glasses, proudly announcing that they are his 'X-manvision-inator’. Perry snorts and simply plucks them from Doofenshmirtzs hand.

and snaps them in half. Evil officially thwarted, followed by a small “curse you, perry the platypus” to end it off. Simple as that! Perry takes off his hat, waiting a second to make sure his nemesis still _recognized_ him, because _that_ was an issue sometimes. Heinz seemed unbothered by it for once. Cool.

“Right, so, movie night?” _'Those are on wednesdays’_ “Oh but perry the platypus its my _birthday_ ” _'fine, but we’re not watching any horror movies, id prefer to be able to go back to my kids at some point today’_ Heinz glared at Perry for a second as he dragged the man over to his couch.

and pushed him down onto it.

Perry simply leaned back and let himself relax, it _was_ a break day afterall, a little nap couldn’t hurt… Doof wouldn’t get angry, right? mmm probably not. The scientist was too busy picking a movie anyway, seemingly deciding on some weird rom-com after a little awhile. Once it was in, Perry made a small chirr when his nemesis _finally_ sat next to him, took long enough.

And he makes that quite clear by leaning on him and putting his head on Heinz’s shoulder. There’s no questioning, this is completely and utterly normal between the two of them, though it is still a mystery on why these two nemesis’ can treat eachother so sweetly.

Perry is chirring in between soft snores after a few minutes, and Doofenshmirtz doesn’t mind, in fact he’s barely noticed between watching and rambling about the movie he put on, apparently _too cheesy?_ , but whatever. Says the guy who just leaned over to press a kiss to his sleeping enemys head.


End file.
